Spike vs. Dracula, Part Four
"Spike vs. Dracula, Part Four" was the fourth issue of the Spike vs. Dracula comic book mini-series. Synopsis In June 1959, Spike writes a letter to Darla, who has rejoined The Master. Spike and Drusilla are living in post-war Rome, and enjoying themselves immensely. Spike leaves Dru briefly to find someone to eat, but when he returns she is gone. A friend of Spike's says that she left with "Le Comte." Assuming he means Dracula, Spike takes off to find her, but is drugged and captured by a group of demons. The drug wears off before they reach their destination, and Spike escapes from the trunk of the car transporting him. The demons chase him into the Colosseum, where he attacks and kills them one by one. Spike interrogates the final demon to learn where the Count is keeping Drusilla, but the demon says he has flown to Cyprus. Spike forces the demon to drive him to the airport, and hitches a ride on a statue of Dracula that is being airlifted to the Count's private villa, taking the demon with him. Spike throws the demon from the statue shortly before they land at Cyprus, and disembarks in the villa, which is filled with statues. Inside he finds Drusilla, playing a harpsichord. Spike angrily scolds Dru for running off with their enemy, and demands to know where the Count is. He enters at that moment, revealing himself to be not Dracula, but Comte de Saint-Germain, who Spike has never met. The Count says it's his two-hundredth birthday, and had invited Drusilla along for company. He had hired the demons to treat Spike to a night of drinks and a midnight swim with Audrey Hepburn and Sophia Loren as payment for the "borrowing" of Drusilla. The Count invites a disappointed Spike to remain and listen to music played by himself and Drusilla. Afterwards, the Count shows Spike and Dru to his private airstrip, promising to have them back in Rome before sunrise. Dru thanks Spike for not killing Saint-Germain, and Spike smashes the statue of Dracula as retribution for the inconvenience of being kidnapped. As they leave, Spike wishes he could do that to the real Dracula one day. Behind them, mist emerges from the broken statue and Dracula solidifies inside, behind the Count's back. He has been imprisoned by the Count for twelve years, and he is finally able to take his revenge. Continuity * The story is set in 1959. * The first scene of this comic is the same as a flashback from the episode "The Girl in Question" Appearances Individuals *Spike *Dracula *Drusilla *Comte de Saint-Germain *Darla (only mentioned) Organizations and Titles Species *Vampire Events Locations * Rome, Italy Weapons and Objects Death Count * 1 demon, killed by Spike * The Comte de Saint-Germain, killed by Dracula Behind the Scenes Collections *''Spike vs. Dracula'' *''Spike Omnibus'' Pop Culture References Comte de Saint-Germain also appeared in the SciFi channel TV series Warehouse 13, played coincidentally by the same actor who played Spike, James Marsters. And as an immortal alchemist in the novel 'The Man Who Would Not Die' by Paul Andrews. Quotes Covert Art SpikevsDracula-chapter4-cover3.jpg Spke VS Dracula 4.jpg SpikevsDracula-chapter4-cover5.jpg nl:Spike vs. Dracula, Deel Vier Category:Spike comics Category:IDW Publishing